Dos en uno
by catSeeU
Summary: Butch no recordaba cómo había llegado en esta situación, o por qué estaba aún aquí?. Y desde cuando Brick y Momoko hacerlo?


**N/A Bueno este es un one-shot que escribi :) y como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen :( espero les guste :P pero para los lectores solo tengo que decir "NO TENGAN MENTE PERVERTIDA" XD**

**DOS EN UNO**

"Va a ser divertido, te lo prometo n_n ", dijo Momoko, como Brick y Butch miró con los ojos abiertos a ella O.O.

"No es lo que realmente estoy pasando con todo esto ... ¿verdad? :/" Brick preguntó, mirando la Momoko de arriba abajo.

"Por supuesto que sí :D!" Momoko dijo, muy feliz.

_**Zipp!**_

"Eh ... tal vez no debería hacerlo !" Butch tartamudeó.

"Sólo tienes que entrar u.u!" Momoko dijo, mientras extendía los dedos.

"Bueno, aquí vengo Momo", dijo Brick, como él ingresa

"¡Sí! :) " Momoko gritó.

"¡Ah!" Gritó Brick, ya que sintió algo extraño a su alrededor.

"Vamos Butch, al igual que el entra =)" Momoko dijo, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Butch no recordaba cómo había llegado en esta situación, o por qué estaba aún aquí?. Y desde cuando Brick y Momoko hacerlo?

"Oye, esto realmente se siente bien!" Brick, dijo.

"Está bien", dijo Butch, dándose paso a otro agujero, y se lo metió pulgadas.

"¡Oh!" Momoko chilló, sorprendido por la forma en que se extendía.

"Uh oh .." Brick, dijo, mientras le daba un tirón en la misma.

"¿Qué?" Butch le preguntó, un poco de miedo.

"Está pegado!" Brick entró en pánico, tratando de sacar.

"Estoy atascado, también!" Butch gritó, mientras trataba de sacar.

"Bueno, tirar con fuerza!" Momoko dijo , mientras ella también trató de sacarlos.

De repente, los tres oyeron pasos subiendo las escaleras. Se miraron unos a otros con sudor , y rostros sin expresión alguna. Temían ser atrapados _asi._ La humillación los esperaba si alguien los atrapaba en _esa_ situación.

" Brick? Butch?"

No sólo serian atrapados, iban a ser atrapados por la inocente _Miyako. _ Ella iba a ver esto! No, no puede porque Momoko se lo iba a decir más adelante! Ella es demasiado inocente por el amor de Dios!

"Momoko, ¿estás ahí?" Ella gritó desde el pasillo.

"Miyako, no creo que esten ahí. Vamos a ver aquí!" Boomer sugerio.

Por ahora, Brick y Butch se puso tenso. No sólo Miyako, sino tambien _Boomer_ ? El era todavía demasiado joven para saber lo que estaban haciendo!

"Saquenlo!" Momoko susurró con dureza.

Intentaron sacarlo, pero para su consternación, no podía salir.

El pomo de la puerta giraba, y se abrió. Dos cabelleras rubias se asomó, y sus bocas se abrieron cuando vieron a los tres.

"B-Butch ... ¿qué ..?" Boomer dijo, sorprendido.

"Momoko !" . Miyako gritó.

"¿Cómo hicieron los tres para estar de esta forma?" Boomer gritó.

"Podemos explicar!" Brick, dijo, sosteniendo su mano en defensa.

"Mierda ..." Butch murmuró.

"¿Pueden ayudarnos, por favor?" Momoko pidió

"¿Por que están …_asi__?_ " Miyako le preguntó.

"Sólo ayúdennos!" Brick gritó, perdiendo los estribos.

"Date prisa, puedo sentirlo!" Butch dijo, disgustado.

"Tu no eres demasiado bueno, tampoco!" Brick gritó.

"Deja de pelear!" Momoko dijo.

"Bueno, voy a tomar a Brick,y tu agarra a Butch", dijo Miyako a Boomer.

"Está bien", estuvo de acuerdo Boomer, mientras agarraba con fuerza a Butch.

"Uno, dos, tres!" Miyako contaba, después jalo a Brick mientras que Boomer a Butch y los sacaron.

" nunca, jamás_,_ voy a _hacer eso_ con ustedes! " Butch gritó.

"Bueno, yo nunca voy a dejar que metan el dedo en mi trampa china nunca más! ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar estos en Nueva Saltadilla?" Momoko dijo, mientras ponía una mano en la cadera, mientras que el otro tenía la trampa de color rosa en su dedo. ò_ó

" sin embargo ,eso fue impresionante!" Brick, dijo, mientras que sonrie brillantemente a Momoko.

Boomer y las Miyako se miraron entre sí, con unas sonrisas inocentes en sus rostros.

"¿Podemos probar?" =3

**¿En qué estabas pensando?****Si usted no sabe lo que es una trampa china, es una de esas cosas donde se pone el dedo y en otro lado otro también lo pone estando asi pegados.**

**Review!**


End file.
